


Barbed Wire and Lace

by l2set



Series: Barbed Wire and Lace [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Mostly) Safe Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Brotherly Relationship, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasms, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy AU, Young Hanzo Shimada, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Their first date lead to a second, which lead to a third, which just continued down a path that Hanzo was not intending. Mister Mccree seemed to enjoy Hanzo’s company, listening to him talk about his work as a bike messenger and how he’s been surviving in the city with his brother. Mccree seemed utterly fascinated by Hanzo’s life, and while he enjoyed spoiling him, he didn’t push Hanzo to change his own lifestyle.





	Barbed Wire and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/gifts).



> so, this is a gift for my beloved [beta reader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters) \- partly for all their hard work, and for their birthday just gone past. the prompt was:
> 
>  
> 
> _"sexually aggressive mccree who fucks hanzo until he's coming dry, with a bit of possessiveness and jealousy."_
> 
>  
> 
> i will admit, the prompt got away from be a tiny, tiny bit - but overall, its there. and i just went with what i know my beta loves, and here we are: a light and fluffy mchanzo with gratuitous smut. and some brotherly love between hanzo and genji, because i legit cannot help myself.
> 
> so, enjoy.

Mister Mccree had left him alone in bed, again, even though he promised to be there in the morning. It was a common occurrence and Hanzo hadn’t been bothered by it the first few times. Or, at least he had told himself that he didn’t mind waking up alone in the softest bed he’d ever slept in, surrounded by the nicest and warmest bed linens in the past four years. Everything Mister Mccree had was luxurious and the top of the line. Hanzo had considered himself lucky that the man had taken a liking to him. He still wasn’t sure why - he had seen Mister Mccree’s previous lovers.

They had met a few months before, when Hanzo had stopped into a local Starbucks to grab a cup of ice water in between stops (they were the only place that used filtered water and didn’t skimp on ice). He had been working as a bike messenger since he and his brother moved to the city almost five years ago. The job was hard and didn’t pay a lot, but he made enough tips to buy them groceries and his paycheck was enough to cover his portion of the bills. Life had been a struggle since they left home, but still better than what would have been if they stayed. 

Hanzo had been pulling double shifts, trying to get enough extra money to help pay for Genji’s semester tuition so they wouldn’t have to take out a loan. His younger brother was doing his gen ed’s in the local community college and had been applying to state schools for his final two years. Hanzo hadn’t been able to go to school like he wanted, so it was important to him to make sure that at least one of them got a degree. It had been hard to push his dreams to the side, but it was their best option. Genji was only 16 when they left, and he had to finish high school instead of working. 

Mister Mccree had wound up behind him in line, the larger man dressed in a nice suit with a bolo tie, cowboy hat, and what had to be the most expensive pair of boots Hanzo had ever seen worn. Hanzo had spent a moment too long staring at his face, just in awe that such a beautiful man existed and he got to see him. Mister Mccree had tipped his hat, a sly smile on his face; Hanzo had felt his face turn red. He couldn’t leave the coffee shop without it looking even worse. 

“See something you like?” His voice was rough, like barbed wire and untanned leather. Hanzo was fairly sure he had fallen in love at first sight and sound. He swallowed thickly. 

“I was just admiring your boots,” Hanzo replied, proud of himself for even being able to the answer the man. The older man smiled even more. 

“Let me buy you something to drink.” Hanzo shook his head. He could’ve sworn the older man pouted. “Please?”

“I am just here to grab some water - I have to get back to work,” he explained and motioned outside. He watched as the man stuck his hand into his suit jacket, pulling out a wallet. It was black leather and monogrammed “JM” in fancy lettering. He took out a business card and handed it to Hanzo. 

“Call me.” Hanzo nodded, and took the card.  _ Jesse Mccree _ is what the card said, and it had a phone numbered typed and handwritten on it. Mccree let his fingers linger on Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo blushed again. “I mean it, Sunshine.”

“Hanzo,” he said, pulling his hand away and tucking the card in his pocket. Mccree tucked a strand of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear, still smiling. The barista called his name, and he backed up a bit. “It was nice meeting you.” He grabbed his water and left, finishing up his day feeling giddy over the prospect of getting someone’s number; not really considering actually calling the man.

Genji felt differently about the whole situation. He immediately took it upon himself to research Mccree through the information on the business card, because Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from telling his brother that he got someone’s number. Even if that someone was about fifteen years older than him. Hanzo never got hit on, that was Genji’s territory, and he conceded it was because his younger was much better looking than himself. Genji assured him that he would grow into his looks, he just had to be patient. 

“He’s rich,” Genji said. Hanzo rolled his eyes, putting dinner together for them. It was his turn to cook, and most surprising to Hanzo over the years was Genji’s willingness to help out around their apartment. 

It was a small one bedroom, one bath and had none of the amenities they had grown up with. They shared the bedroom, two twin beds taking up almost its entirety; they both believed it helped strengthen their relationship. When Hanzo had run from home with his brother, he knew that he was going to give up a lot but he didn’t think that Genji would feel the need to do the same. Even now, his younger brother was often distressed by the fact that Hanzo insisted he go to college instead of him. Genji was thankful though, and had promised that once he graduated and got a better paying job, he would help his older brother get his degree as well. Hanzo had merely told him that dreams change. Genji let him have the final word, but didn’t believe him a bit. 

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the bowl of pasta Hanzo gave him. His brother sat down next to him, crossed legged in the chair. “As I was saying, this dude has money. And for an older man isn’t bad looking.”

“Isn’t bad looking,” Hanzo snorted, blushing just a bit. He refused to look at the screen, just staring at his dinner. He picked at it a bit with his fork. “What does it matter if he has money?”

“Brother, he’s older and he has money. He’s a dream come true.” Genji nudged him with an elbow as Hanzo looked at him still confused. “C’mon - you never get to date and here you have an opportunity to go out with someone who can afford real food. Buy you gifts. Make sure you are well taken care of - “

“Genji!” Hanzo snapped, eyes wide. “I am not going to - oh my god. Are you saying I should call him so he’ll be my - “ he lowered his voice - “ _ sugar daddy _ ?”

“I bet you don’t even have to call him daddy if you don’t want to.” Hanzo’s jaw dropped, and he almost let go of his dinner, only the thought of not being able to replace the dish and the massive waste of food it would be did he hang onto it. “But knowing you - “

“Stop!” Hanzo shouted. He uncrossed his legs, and stood up, placing his bowl on the desk with the computer. “Just stop. I’m not gonna call him.”

“Well,” Genji started. “About that.”

“What did you do?”

“Texted him? And uh, you have a date this Thursday. He’s sending a suit for you.”

“What?” Hanzo asked, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache forming. “Why is he sending me a suit? How does he know - “

“I gave him your measurements - they haven’t changed much! And I may have implied that you didn’t have anything nice to wear.” Genji gave him a big grin and shrugged. Hanzo groaned. “C’mon, live a little. Just one date, Hanzo, for me? Please?”

“I can’t do this! It was just harmless flirting,” Hanzo pleaded. The prospect of going out with the older man, no matter how attracted Hanzo was to him, was just too much. No one wanted to date him, and if the older man met his brother all bets would be off. Hanzo didn’t want to be disappointed. 

“He said you were cute and he can’t wait to take you out,” Genji added, holding up Hanzo’s phone. Hanzo grabbed it and read the texts. Mccree had indeed said he was cute and that he wanted to see him again as soon as possible. 

“Fine. Fine,” Hanzo conceded. He sat back down, and looked at the research on Mccree that his brother pulled up. The older man indeed did have money, and seemed to live quite the adventurous life. Hanzo was sure that it would be one date and done, there was no way for him to keep the man’s interest. But, he could, for Genji’s sake, have a bit of fun with it.

Their first date had been nothing short of wonderful. Hanzo felt it was too dramatic to say it was utterly amazing, but wonderful was a more than adequate description. And Mister Mccree hadn’t been lying about the suit. It was purely indulgement on Mccree’s behalf, Hanzo was sure. When he had arrived at the restaurant there was no need for him to have such a high quality suit. The older man had looked him up and down, like he was an excellent meal did almost make it worth it.

Their first date lead to a second, which lead to a third, which just continued down a path that Hanzo was not intending. Mister Mccree seemed to enjoy Hanzo’s company, listening to him talk about his work as a bike messenger and how he’s been surviving in the city with his brother. Mccree seemed utterly fascinated by Hanzo’s life, and while he enjoyed spoiling him, he didn’t push Hanzo to change his own lifestyle. 

Hanzo did find it helpful that Mister Mccree had insisted on certain things - like groceries. No longer did his tips go to bottom shelf groceries for him and his brother. The older man had sent out one of his assistants once a week to gather groceries and deliver them to the apartment, no ands, ifs, or buts about it. Genji had found that delightful, no longer sentenced to eat the same items every day, every week, every month just hoping for a sale or either of them to get decent tips to get the good stuff. 

Mister Mccree also had a thing for dressing Hanzo. He didn’t bother with his day to day clothes, understanding that it was silly to wear nice things while bike riding for eight hours a day. But any time that Hanzo stayed over or went out, Mccree bought him special outfits. Suits, fancy jeans, new shirts - all first hand clothing. Hanzo hadn’t worn first hand clothing since escaping his family. While he didn’t admit it to anyone but Genji, he was thoroughly enjoying being pampered. 

The strangest thing about their relationship though was that Mister Mccree had yet to move onto sex with him. In fact, they hadn’t done anything remotely too sexual. Hanzo had not a lot of experience with relationships - working full time and taking care of his brother was pretty much all consuming, but he was sure at some point they would move onto more sensual kissing and messing around in bed. They did tend to sleep together, but in the literal sense.

Mccree had yet to make a move. He bought Hanzo lots of lingerie though, cute bras and lacy panties. He even bought him more traditionally masculine underwear and sleepwear, but hadn’t asked for Hanzo to show it off or model them for him. Hanzo had been disappointed by that, but didn’t want to push. Maybe Mister Mccree just liked providing for Hanzo, and didn’t need to indulge in Hanzo’s body. 

Or, possibly, Hanzo was reading too much into it, and Mister Mccree just needed a push in the right direction. He could concede that he was a bit shy when it came to matters of sex but Hanzo was very much into it. It was always just the first time that was the most awkward and trying to get to. Though, he was very interested in getting into Mister Mccree’s pants - he had seen glimpses of what awaited him, and for the first time in a long while he wanted.

Hanzo rolled out of bed, and let his feet touch the plush carpet on the floor. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone and check for messages. He hadn’t been home in the last three days, and his only communication with his brother was through texting. His younger brother didn’t seem to mind, it was nice to have the cramped apartment to oneself - to be able to sleep in a bedroom without the other one there. Genji’s texts though were asking for an appearance over dinner - he had apparently convinced Mccree’s assistant to buy some of his favorite foods and had been cooking since yesterday. Hanzo texted him back that he’d be there. 

He put his phone down and stretched, not really wanting to leave the bed. He wandered over to his chest of draws and the walk-in closet that Mccree had for him. Hanzo had been very resistant to the idea of having a whole closet for himself, plus a chest of draws, in Mccree’s home. He didn’t even live here, and the man had started making it partly his room. He had a whole section of the bathroom that was his too - and Hanzo could admit that he wasn’t as resistant to that as he should have been. Sharing a very small bathroom with his brother may have prompted him to accept the bathroom more readily. He was sure that the en suite Mccree had was half the size of his own apartment. 

Hanzo went through the top drawer, picking through some of the choice lace panties that Mccree had bought him, and some that he bought himself with the man’s credit card. The older man seemed to get a kick outta buying things for Hanzo, even if he wasn’t the one to make the purchase. Hanzo had felt bad at first, but after the first few weeks he realized that the older man was getting just as much, if not more, out of their arrangement as Hanzo did. 

If Mister Mccree wasn’t going to make the first move, then it was going to be up to Hanzo. He did know how to be alluring, and he was sure that it would work with Mccree. The man had sought him out after all, and seemed very pleased with his body. He grabbed a pair of black lacy boyshorts he had bought himself, liking the way they fit and showed off the bottom of his ass. He hoped it would be enough to entice the older man. 

He slipped off his night clothes: a pair of shorts and tee shirt that had seen better days but were super comfortable. He tossed them on the floor, and stepped into his underwear. They had looked like they would be itchy, but were surprisingly comfortable. Hanzo understood exactly why so many people loved them. Hanzo went into Mccree’s closet then going through his rack of non-formal button downs. Hanzo had noticed that the older man seemed to like him in his clothes, and probably wouldn’t mind him using a causal shirt for walking around his apartment.

Hanzo was going to make Mister Mccree a breakfast, and get him back in bed. He walked softly out of the bedroom, body tensing as his barefeet hit the cold stone floor in the hallway. Hanzo liked Mccree’s apartment, it was large of course but not overly pretentious. It was like a slice of the southwest in the dreary northeast, something that Mccree said combated the home sickness. The floors were always cold though, and Hanzo sort of regretted not putting on socks. He continued down the hallway quietly, trying to listen for Mccree. 

He could hear voices in the kitchen, and he assumed that the older man was just on speaker phone with some of his associates. Perhaps that is why he got out of bed early and without waking Hanzo despite his promise. Work emergencies were far and few between, but being the owner of the company, Mccree was always on the front line of every disaster. Stress relief would be exactly what he needed after this, Hanzo could take care of him.

“Good morning, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo sang out, stepping into the kitchen. The voices stopped, and Hanzo paused. Mccree was not on a conference call - his associates were in the kitchen with him, sitting around the granite island. They had papers spread out around them, and Mccree looked a bit frazzled. Well, mostly frazzled.

Hanzo didn’t miss the way all the people dragged their eyes over his body and outfit. The way Mccree’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. If Mister Mccree was looking a bit flush as he stared at Hanzo, Hanzo wasn’t going to mention it. He walked past the group of people, trying to act as if it wasn’t embarrassing that they were staring. Hanzo wanted to look back and make sure Mccree was checking out his backside, but he was confident the man was. He often caught the older man looking at his ass when he was fully clothed - being in tiny underwear was probably too much for him to handle.

Hanzo went to the cabinet where Mccree kept the breakfast cereals, his plans to make something for the older man derailed, reaching up and standing on his tippy toes to reach inside and grab what he wanted. A warm body pressed up against his back, reaching over him to grab the corn flakes and his bowl on the shelf above it. Hanzo looked up, and Mccree was staring down at him, a strange look upon his face.

“Hi,” Hanzo said quietly. He took the bowl and cereal box from Mccree; the older man settled his hands on the counter, bracketing Hanzo. He tried to turn around but the older man pressed him against the counter a bit more, stopping his movement. “Thank you.”

“Mmm,” Mccree hummed. He didn’t move, and Hanzo couldn’t hear the others in the kitchen, but he suspected there were still there. There was a slight rustling of papers behind them, and the air was a bit tense. Hanzo tried not to let it show that it bothered him. “What are you doing?”

“Getting breakfast.” Mccree scoffed at him, and moved his hands to Hanzo’s waist. He squeezed it a bit, and let one hand wander down to grasp his ass. Hanzo bit his tongue to keep from making any noise as Mccree kneaded a cheek. He made sure to keep staring into Mccree’s eyes.

“Just breakfast?” Mccree asked, moving his mouth closer to Hanzo’s ear. His voice was husky and low, and he had yet to remove his hands; Hanzo could feel his hot breath on his face. Hanzo nodded, and Mccree dropped his hands from Hanzo’s body. He tried not to let out a disappointed whine; it was further then they had ever gone before. “We should be done here soon - you can eat in the living room or bedroom. I’ll come find you.”

“Of course, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo answered, and Mccree stepped away, giving a light smack to his ass; Hanzo jumped a bit excited.

With bowl and cereal in hand, Hanzo sauntered over to the fridge to grab some milk as well. Even with the others in the kitchen, he made sure to bend over just enough to make the shirt ride up. He heard a strangled noise from someone, but didn’t look over to check on who it was. He made his corn flakes at the counter quietly, listening as the others started up their work again. He left the kitchen just as silently, making sure to catch Mccree’s eye before disappearing down the hallway. The older man had a glint of  _ something _ in his eyes, and Hanzo hoped it was a spark to start something dirty.

Hanzo set himself up in the living room, tucking his legs to the side of him on the couch. He didn’t bother turning on the television, setting his bowl of cereal on the side table and grabbing the tablet stuck between the cushion and the arm, and he turned it on to the last magazine he had been reading. He settled his cereal bowl back in his lap and ate while reading. He kept an ear open for Mccree. The man had seem a bit peculiar in the kitchen, and Hanzo was sure it had to do with what he was wearing. And calling him Mister Mccree in front of his associates.

Hanzo didn’t call Mccree by his first name, and he hadn’t since the first date when he had thanked him for the suit. The urge to call him Mister Mccree had come years of conditioning of his manners, and the older man enjoyed it a lot, and had never insisted that Hanzo call him Jesse. Hanzo knew the option was there, he just liked the way Mccree looked at him when he called him mister. Sometimes Hanzo even called him Mister Mccree via text, which always prompted a call. 

He heard gentle footsteps coming down the hallway towards him. He smiled to himself, putting his empty cereal bowl on the side table. He unbuttoned the top four buttons of Mccree’s shirt, and returned to reading his magazine, trying to seem nonchalant. He could tell by the sound of the footsteps that it was Mccree and not one of his associates wandering around. Or, at least he hoped Mccree wouldn’t let anyone walk around with him barely dressed in the apartment.

“Sunshine,” Mccree called out, voice just as low and rough as it was in the kitchen. Hanzo slowly looked up, and behind him, not putting down the tablet or making a move to get up. Mccree stood in the archway of the living room, his shirt sleeves rolled up. The shirt was a dark blue silk button up, and was neatly tucked into his slacks. He wasn’t wearing his customary bolo and his hair looked a bit messier than usual, like he had been running his hands through it. He had obviously been toying with his beard; it was a nervous habit that Hanzo found very endearing. 

“Yes, Mister Mccree?” He gave the older man a smile, and turned his head back to his tablet when he received now answer. Mccree looked very flush standing there in the archway, staring at him. 

“Sunshine,” Mccree said again, this time sounding closer. Hanzo didn’t move his head again, still paying attention to the tablet. He had no clue what he was reading, feeling giddy as Mccree stood behind the couch, looming over him. “Let me see you again.”

“You saw me barely twenty minutes ago,” Hanzo replied. He continued to ignore Mccree, even as he heard the man let out an exasperated sigh. Mccree reached over, and put Hanzo’s chin between his fingers, turning his head. Hanzo went along willingly. He gave a slight smile. “Can I help you?”

“Sunshine. Hanzo. Don’t play with me. Stand up, let me see you,” Mccree demanded. His voice left no room for argument. He released Hanzo’s face, and took a step back. Hanzo nodded and stuck the tablet back in its spot in the couch. 

He stood up slowly, and used both hands to toss his hair over his shoulder and back behind him. Mccree loved his hair down, though Hanzo preferred to wear it up, he would let it stay down from the time they went to bed until they got dressed for the day. Sometimes though, Mister Mccree would snap his hair tie just so he watch his hair fall about, laughing when it got stuck in pony tail position after a few hours and forcing Hanzo to shake his hair out to let it fall more naturally.

Mccree watched him silently, licking his lips as Hanzo slowly turned in a circle. Hanzo lifted his arms up, and let the bottom of the shirt ride up, showing off the black, lacy boyshorts he had picked out. He turned back to face Mccree, the man flush and gripping the back of the couch in his large hands. The leather wrinkled in his grip, and Hanzo smiled at him.

“Happy?”

“My employees  _ saw _ you,  _ heard _ you,” Mccree growled out. He held tighter to the back of the couch. He clicked his tongue behind his teeth. “You’re mine - no one else is supposed to see this,” Mccree told him, gesturing to his outfit. “That was just inappropriate.”

“I didn’t know anyone else was here, and you were supposed to stay in bed with me.”

“I’m sorry, and I’m not upset at you for walking around the house like that,” Mccree explained. He walked around the couch and stood in front of Hanzo, putting a hand on his cheek and resting his thumb on Hanzo’s bottom lip. “My employees couldn’t stop watching you. That show was for me. You belong to me.”

Hanzo nodded, and put his fingers through the belt loops on Mccree’s pants. He parted his mouth, and let Mccree’s thumb slip in. The older man sucked in a breath, and brought his other hand to Hanzo’s waist and pulled him closer. He removed his thumb from Hanzo’s mouth, and grabbed the younger man’s ass, relishing the feel of flesh and lace. 

“Is that yours, too?” Hanzo asked, peering up at Mccree’s face. It was the one major annoyance he had about the man - Mccree was nearly half a foot taller and it was completely unfair. 

“Yup.” Mccree leaned his face down towards Hanzo’s, foreheads pressed together, lips barely touching. Hanzo smiled.

“Prove it.” Mccree pressed his lips against Hanzo’s, moving both of his hands to the back of Hanzo’s thighs, and lifting him up without breaking their kiss. Hanzo couldn’t get his legs around Mccree’s waist, and the older man was just holding up so their faces were right next to each other.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was their most passionate one. Mccree had been a complete gentleman during all of their dates and visitations, as Hanzo had called them. Light presses of the lips to cheek or forehead, or closed mouth lip to lip contact, and hands strictly at or above shoulder level only. Hanzo opened his mouth and sucked on Mccree’s wandering tongue. Mccree gripped the back of his thighs tighter; Hanzo hoped there would be bruises there. 

“You are a menace,” Mccree told him, breaking the kiss. “And I’m gonna show you exactly who you belong to: I’m gonna split you in half on my cock.”

“Oh,” Hanzo breathed out, unsure of what to say to that. It sounded delightful and Hanzo couldn’t wait to finally,  _ finally _ , get Mccree naked. He had barely seen the man without a shirt on, he needed to know. “Yes. Now.”

Mccree let Hanzo’s thighs go, and grabbed him by the waist, tossing him over his shoulder. Hanzo let out a squeak, and grabbed onto Mccree’s waist from behind. Mccree patted Hanzo ass, and turned on his heel, taking them out of the living room. He had a bounce in his step, and whistled a bit. Hanzo pressed his face into Mccree’s back, just this far from total embarrassment over the situation.

Mccree tossed Hanzo onto the bed, the younger man bouncing as he hit the mattress. He looked at the younger man, hair down and spread out around in as he laid back on the bed. Hanzo leaned on his elbows, and tried to give the older man his best version of bedroom eyes. Hanzo felt kind of ridiculous trying to seduce Mccree, who he could tell was more than ready and willing to participate in carnal acts.

“What are you thinkin’ about, Sunshine?”

“Why you are taking so long,” Hanzo replied, looking the older man up and down. Mccree had the audacity to blush at that.

“Just don’t want you to feel pressured, Sunshine. Don’t want you think that you  _ gotta _ give me anything other than your company - “

“No, I mean, get undressed,” Hanzo commanded. He sat up and started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. Mccree let out a noise, pausing Hanzo’s actions. “What?”

“Let me do that for you,” Mccree said. He put his knees on the bed, and crawled over to Hanzo, bracketing him with his knees as he hovered over his lap. He put his hands on his chest, and ran them up and down, relishing in the feel of the young body underneath the cloth. He started unbuttoning where Hanzo left off, slowly peel the shirt from his body as he opened it up. Hanzo’s face was flushed, and he kept glancing away from Mccree as the older man undressed him.

Mccree pressed his face to the exposed flesh, kissing it delicately, amazed at the smooth expanse before him. He couldn’t ever remember looking as good as Hanzo when he was in his twenties. He felt like he was always this large, hairy man - unrefined and definitely an acquired taste. Hanzo however was a masterpiece of soft flesh, and firm muscles hidden under his clothes. He wasn’t completely hairless, but compared to himself, he might as well be. Mccree bit down on a hip hard, releasing when he felt like there would be sufficient teeth marks. He lapped at the crevices, and kissed Hanzo’s hip.

“That hurt,” Hanzo pouted. Mccree laughed at him.

“I own that hip now.” His fingers rubbed against the lace boyshorts, liking the warmth radiating from Hanzo under the textured fabric. He pressed his fingers into the flesh, gripping Hanzo hard. “I’m gonna own this entire body.”

“Sure about that, Mister Mccree?” Hanzo asked, and Mccree put a hand to his chest pushing him down onto the bed. Hanzo let himself be handled back into the pillows, enjoying how the older man continued to kneel above him. He pushed out his chest a bit, and Mccree arranged the shirt still on him to flare out a bit on the bed. “Gonna take this thing off of me?”

“No. I like you in my clothes.” Hanzo laughed at that, and Mccree cupped his pecs. “This is what you wanted, right? It’s why you keep pushing them out.”

“I - “ Hanzo blushed as Mccree squeezed, practically kneading them. Hanzo bit his thumb, trying not to make any noise to let the older man know what it was doing to him. He pressed his head back into the pillow, turning his face away from Mccree’s eyes. Mccree continued to knead his flesh, letting his palm just barely brush over his nipples. Hanzo sucked in a breath, turning even redder. 

“You really enjoy that.” Hanzo nodded. “So, Sunshine, I have to ask - how much experience do you have? I want to work you over, but in your comfort zone.”

“I, ah, have some - some experience,” Hanzo stuttered out, Mccree not stopping his movements. It was distracting and completely unfair. Hanzo felt as if he was going to come in his panties. He wanted to be better than that. “I’ve never,  _ oh _ , never, never bottomed before though.”

“Oh?” Mccree’s face perked up at that, he paused his hands for a moment, Hanzo squirming, trying to get him move again. He was so close. “So, that ass really will be mine? ‘Cause I’m gonna ruin you for everyone else.”

“So you keep saying,” Hanzo responding, putting his hands over Mccree’s and trying to get him to move again. Mccree stayed still, giving Hanzo an intense look. “What?”

“You like this - a lot.” He kneaded Hanzo’s chest a bit again, and the younger man gave out a sound that went right through Mccree. “I bet I can get you to come just from this. I wonder, Sunshine, how many times you got in you.”

“One,” Hanzo said, rushed. Mccree squeezed his pecs again, and then released, rubbing his thumbs across his nipples. His toes curled and he pressed his legs together, trying to keep himself from letting go in his panties. 

“Liar,” Mccree whispered, bringing his face right down to Hanzo’s. He kissed at the corner of Hanzo’s eye, and pinched his nipples between his knuckles, pulling up. Hanzo’s face opened up in slight pain, but mostly pleasure, no sound coming from his open mouth. “Yup. You got more than one in you, and I intend on finding out how many you will give me.”

Hanzo gripped Mccree’s wrists, this time trying to pry the hands off of him. Mccree ignored him again, pinching, pulling, and kneading at his chest. He tried to squirm away from the hands, body contorting. His legs were clenched together, and he could feel his orgasm building. His erection was trapped inside of the lace boyshorts, rubbing against them uncomfortably. Yet it wasn’t enough, and he couldn’t escape from the sensations. 

Mccree moved his body back a bit, still playing with Hanzo. He kissed his sternum, and moved his face slowly across Hanzo’s chest, letting his beard just barely touch Hanzo’s flushed skin. He let go of one of Hanzo’s pecs, the younger man whining at that. He smiled, and flicked his tongue across the nipple, Hanzo’s whole body stiffened. He gave a firmer lick, whole tongue making a long stroke, and Hanzo moaned, body trying to escape from Mccree’s mouth. Mccree bit down, and pulled, and he felt Hanzo’s body tense and then try to fold in on itself. 

Hanzo covered his face with one hand, and pushed at Mccree’s with his other. The older man released his hold with his mouth, and put his chin on Hanzo’s chest. He stopped his ministrations, and with his free hand he reached down inbetween Hanzo’s legs. Hanzo cried out as Mccree groped him, feeling the wetness in the panties. 

“Good boy,” Mccree praised. He sat back up, still kneeling over Hanzo. He kept his hand on the panties, fingers softly stroking Hanzo’s cock. He liked the feel of the wet let lace, rubbing it against Hanzo’s sensitive skin. The younger man kept trying to get away, and Mccree tightened his knees around Hanzo’s body, keeping him in place. “That’s one.”

“I can’t do another,” Hanzo said, strangled. Mccree shook his head, and hooked fingers into the ruined underwear. He tugged it down and pulled them off, looking at Hanzo intensely. “Please.”

“If you want me to stuff you full, you’re gonna give me three more.” Hanzo shook his head, and Mccree rearranged himself to be kneeling in between Hanzo’s legs, instead of straddling him. He bent Hanzo’s legs up a bit and push them down, creating a nice opening for himself. 

“I really don’t think - I’ve never done more than, more than two,” Hanzo admitted. He was blushing, and couldn’t stop watching Mccree watching him. The older man gripped his cock, his large hands rough and warm. He tugged a bit, Hanzo’s cock only semi rigid in his palm. He rolled it around in his hand a bit, Hanzo’s one leg unbending to kick at him. “ _ Please _ .”

“Two is a good start, so let’s see if you got another then. Better to start simple, no?” Mccree asked, hand rubbing slowly. Hanzo’s blush he noticed, went all the way down. Mccree liked that, the young man blushing and mostly pliant in his shirt in bed. “You walking around in small underwear and my shirt - I think you owe me for that.”

“You can’t blame me,” Hanzo said breathless as Mccree started to give rougher strokes, his cock finally getting erect again. He took a deep breath, and pressed the heel of hands into his eyes. Mister Mccree was unrelenting, his unoccupied hand slipping down and cradling his testicles. He massaged them gently, still moving his other hand up and down, steady and slow. Hanzo was starting to feel his orgasm building up again, tingly and sharp. “That’s not fair.”

“Ain’t about fair, Sunshine. You showed my bounty off to other people, and now you gotta pay the price,” Mccree told him. His hands were moving in tandem, relishing the smooth feel of Hanzo’s almost hairless cock. He quickened his strokes, and squeezed a bit, giving a twist. Hanzo cried out, still covering his eyes. “C’mon now, give me what I want, Sunshine.”

“Mister Mccree,” Hanzo belted out, body betraying him as he tried to hold back. He felt as if his body was trying to fold in on itself again, trying to escape Mccree’s hands as he worked Hanzo through the second orgasm. He spilled all over himself and Mccree’s hand, and he peeked out from under his hands. The older man looked positively ravenous at the sight of Hanzo; he picked up a cum covered hand and licked it clean. He left the mess on Hanzo’s stomach, though, and knocked away Hanzo’s attempts to try to clean it.

“Leave it,” the older man commanded and Hanzo complied. He kinda liked this side of Mccree - usually the man was more than happy to go with Hanzo’s whims. Hanzo had been crowned ruler of the relationship since their third date, and he hadn’t realized that he had been missing another side to the older man. Even in his take charge mood, Hanzo noted, he was still gentle. “Now, that was two. Wanna know what I’m gonna do to you next?”

“No. I don’t have another in me.”

“Don’t you want to please me, Sunshine?” Mccree asked, rubbing Hanzo’s inner thighs. His thumbs made circles on the skin, loving the soft feel of Hanzo. The younger man had muscles underneath of all his flesh though, and Mccree enjoyed the strength hidden under the surface. 

“Mister Mccree, I - “ Hanzo started, and cut himself off. He looked at Mccree, and felt a surge of warmth go through his body. The older man had a look that he knew Hanzo would agree, and honestly he didn’t want to disappoint. “Yes, Mister Mccree.”

“Such a good boy.” He leaned his body down, kissing right above Hanzo’s navel. He dragged his tongue down Hanzo’s stomach, lapping up the cooled pool semen on him. Hanzo shivered, almost embarrassed by the praise and the act. Mccree nuzzled at the base of his flaccid cock, beard tickling it. He looked up at Hanzo, lecherous grin in place. “I’m gonna swallow you whole.”

“Fuck,” Hanzo whispered. He bit his knuckle to keep any other noise from escaping. He was sure that Mccree wanted to hear him, but the older man was going to have to work for it - Hanzo wasn’t going to give everything to him easily. 

“I think I can fit the whole thing in my mouth,” Mccree explained. He pressed a kiss to the head, and flicked his tongue out across the slit. Hanzo unconsciously widened his legs a bit further, and Mccree opened his mouth and took the entire length of Hanzo’s cock in his mouth at once. 

He put his hands on the v of Hanzo’s hips, and sucked gently on his cock. The softened flesh was salty and slightly bitter, but he enjoyed the flavor. He ran his tongue along the underside, gently prodding the cock awake. He rolled Hanzo’s cock in his mouth a bit while it was still flaccid, liking that he could fit his entire soft cock in his mouth. As he started to get erect, Hanzo’s hands found their way into his hair. It felt like the younger man was trying to push him away. Mccree pulled back a bit, releasing him.

“Sunshine, you gotta let me work.” He leaned up, and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo responded in kind, hands still in Mccree’s hair. Their lips moved together, tongues brushing against each other. Mccree still tasted like Hanzo’s cum, and Hanzo found that he quite liked that. Mccree broke the kiss, and pressed a quick one to the tip of Hanzo’s nose. “Can I get back to what I was doing?”

Hanzo just nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. He was starting to feel a bit floaty as Mccree started to work on his cock again with his mouth. The older man scraped his teeth against his dick, the sensation jolting him. Hanzo had never trusted anyone to push his limits so far, but in all his months with the older man, Mccree had never asked for anything and was always ready to do whatever Hanzo needed or wanted. He had earned this trust. 

Hanzo fisted Mccree’s hair again, and tugged a bit when the sucking started to feel more painful than pleasurable. The older man seemed to understand completely, lightening up on his method, and running his tongue over his cock in a soothing motion. His head bobbed up and down in a fast paced rhythm, alarming Hanzo how fast his third orgasm was building. He couldn’t believe that his body would allow this. He had never surpassed two orgasms in all his years.

Hanzo sorta felt like it was his first time all over again. He let out a soft snort at that, causing Mccree to abruptly stop his motions. Hanzo found himself at a loss - he had wanted the older man to stop, and now that he did, he was slightly disappointed. Mccree released Hanzo’s cock with a wet sound, a string of saliva still connecting it to his lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Hanzo found that unbelievably hot.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking,” Hanzo started, struggling for words. “This almost reminds me of my first time - like I have never come before and my body just wants to relive it over and over again.”

“Was it good? Your first time?” Mccree asked, putting his chin on the top of Hanzo’s thigh. He rubbed the head of Hanzo’s cock between his fingers. 

“Yeah. He was an older man, too.”

“Humph. Didn’t teach you much though,” Mccree answered, sounding a bit jealous. Hanzo stroked his hair, and pushed his head a bit. 

“No need to be jealous - he’s just a memory now.” Mccree bit at his thigh, leaving teeth marks. He knew that he shouldn’t be jealous of Hanzo’s first, but the thought that Hanzo had had other older men just rankled him. His only reprieve was that Hanzo hadn’t let them  _ have him _ .

“I’m gonna give you some better memories,” he rebutted and took Hanzo back in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed with renewed effort, wanting to milk his boy for all he was worth. He was getting impatient himself, wanting to get undressed and be inside Hanzo already. But, he had to prove to Hanzo that he was worth it, had to follow through with his promise. 

Hanzo would come four times before he got what he wanted.

Hanzo’s third orgasm was a surprise to both men, the noise coming from Hanzo’s mouth sounding like it was punched out of him. His legs came up and squeezed the side of Mccree’s head as he worked the younger man through the orgasm. He swallowed everything, tongue still playing with his cock even as it softened. Hanzo mewled at him, and kicked his shoulder a bit, and Mccree backed off. 

“You still doing okay, Sunshine?” Mccree asked softly, licking his lips. He put his hands on Hanzo’s hips and gently squeezed them, trying to get Hanzo to talk to him. “Hanzo - “

“I need a moment, please,” Hanzo breathed out, trying to relax his body. Mccree’s soothing hands were helping, but he still felt like his skin wanted to turn inside out. “I need, I need - “

“What do you need, Sunshine?” Mccree asked, bringing his face closer to Hanzo’s. The younger man sandwiched his face between his hands. “Yesh?”

“I need you to get naked.” Mccree barked out a laugh, and pressed his lips in a large smack against Hanzo’s. 

“You’re so bossy. You will get what you want when I get that fourth orgasm.” He leaned back, and put his hands on Hanzo’s knees, pressing his legs down and making them spread a bit further. Hanzo tried to kick, but it wasn’t real effort.

“Mister Mccree,” Hanzo whined. Mccree rubbed his hands down his legs, and tucked his hands under Hanzo’s backside, lifting him up a bit. Hanzo blushed, and bit his bottom lip to keep from making more noise.

“Now, you give me one more, and I’ll get to the main event,” Mccree explained, casually. He kept  _ looking _ at Hanzo like he was a challenge. “You told me to prove that I own your ass, and I’m just obliging you.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Perhaps.” He paused, taking in a deep breath. Mccree was ready to get out of his tight clothes, and to find out exactly what Hanzo thought of him. He could admit to himself that he was nervous about it - he didn’t even know what Hanzo’s type was. “How about I put my mouth on you?”

“You just did that. Running out of ideas?”

“No, I mean,” he tapped on Hanzo’s ass. “How about I fuck you with my mouth?”

“I, uh, no one’s ever - “ He covered his face with both of his hands. “I don’t think I’m ready for that, Mister Mccree.”

“Hmmm, okay. No pressure,” Mccree told him. “Let’s get you ready for me, and work that fourth one out - then I can make home there, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Hanzo sounded a bit nervous, and Mccree kissed his forehead. Hanzo wanted to do this, wanted to give this to Mccree, but it was nerve wrecking. It really was a first time for him. Today was a day of firsts. “Go slow?”

“Aw, Sunshine. I wouldn’t dream of rushing this, I want you to enjoy it,” he told him. He nudged him to roll over; Hanzo straightened his legs and complied with the silent request. He looked slyly over his shoulder at Mccree, happy that the man seemed extremely fascinated with his backside; he removed his shirt from Hanzo and put it to the side. “So, you told me that you’ve never shared your ass with anyone, but what have you done to it?”

“Not much? I don’t normally indulge and living with your brother in the same room . . .” Hanzo drifted off and the older man ran a hand down his back. He rubbed his shoulders and put his face to his neck, and bit him. “Hey!”

“I like biting you,” Mccree offered, already moving on down Hanzo’s spine, alternating kisses and bites. He gave a rough bite to the top of Hanzo’s ass, and didn’t let go until he got a good kick in the side. “When you walk around half-dressed again, people will know exactly who you belong to.”

“Get on with, old man,” Hanzo demanded. Mccree gasped, and smacked Hanzo’s ass hard. The younger man moaned. 

“Watch your mouth,” Mccree said. He rubbed at the reddened cheek, then gave it a kiss. “You liked that.”

“Maybe.”

“Well, next time we can explore it, but I think we’ll stick with simple today.” Hanzo snorted, and yelped as the older man bit him again. He pressed his face between his cheeks, inhaling deeply; Hanzo reached back and pushed the man’s head away. “I’m not gonna do anything - “

“Keep your face away from there. It’s embarrassing,” Hanzo hissed. He was warm under Mccree’s hands, a full body blush taking over. Mccree patted his ass, and rolled away from him, off the bed. “Where are you - “

“Gotta get stuff. Gonna work you hard and good, and then fuck you through the bed, but we can’t do that dry.” Mccree winked at him, and wandered into the en suite. 

Hanzo was fidgety, nervous at the prospect of what was going to happen. He couldn’t believe that he was letting Mccree do what he wanted, mostly, to his body. Hanzo hadn’t been with anyone for any amount of time in so long, it was surprising to him that he took to Mister Mccree so quickly. How happy he was to share his time, and now his body with the older man.

Hanzo was under no illusions of what people thought of him when he was out with Mister Mccree. When he was dressed in outfits specifically picked out by the older man, how people looked at them together. Everyone thought they understood the relationship, how they worked together. Hanzo was the user, and Mister Mccree was suave and “the man” for bedding someone fifteen years younger than him. Hanzo didn’t mind that’s what people thought, he had himself had thought that was how their relationship was going to go as well. He was happy that Mister Mccree had never pushed to have sex. 

Hanzo was sure it was going to be worth the wait.

Mccree came back out from the bathroom shirtless, holding some condoms and lube in a hand. He leaned in the doorway, trying to seem seductive. Hanzo could tell he was a bit nervous, too, acting confident to hide it. The older man’s well defined hairy chest took Hanzo’s breath away, and he wanted to get his hands on him.

“Get over here, and stop making me wait,” Hanzo demanded. Mccree walked back to the bed, laying the lube and condoms next to Hanzo’s head. He crawled over him, and for a moment let his whole body cover Hanzo’s, chest pressed against his back. “Let me turn over and feel you.”

“Fine, fine,” Mccree answered, lifting up and letting Hanzo roll over under him. 

Hanzo put his hands on Mccree’s chest, gripping the coarse hair. He tugged on it a bit, gauging the older man’s reaction. He ran his fingers through it, relishing the feel of hair and the flesh. It was different from when he played with Mccree’s hair on his head, and he was surprised by how much he liked it. How much more he wanted the older man. He brushed his hands over Mccree’s nipples, disappointed in the lack of reaction from him.

“Sorry, Sunshine, not as sensitive as yours. I’m sure you’ll discover my spots in no time.”

“Not going to help me out, Mister Mccree?” Hanzo asked, and brought his hands down to Mccree’s stomach, excited by the slight paunch that he had sticking over the waistband of his pants. He rubbed his hands on it, and enjoyed the sight of Mccree’s blissful face. He let a hand slip down further, and cup the man through his pants. The older man groaned, and shifted back a bit, but didn’t try to escape the hold.

“Don’t tempt me to start early, Hanzo.”

“I’m dying to see it. I want to taste it,” Hanzo told him. He squeezed him a bit, trying to figure out the size. He had seen the outline of the older man’s dick through his pants so many times, and he just couldn’t figure out what he was hiding. “Take them off.”

“Now, now. Let me get my hands in you, and then we will see.” 

He moved Hanzo’s hands from himself, and manhandled him around onto his stomach. Hanzo folded his arms under his head, and put his face to the side, making sure he could see the older man. He trusted Mister Mccree, and wanted to watch the older man’s face as he worked him. Hanzo felt giddier than he thought he would, at the thought of Mister Mccree being the first, possibly the only. But that was a thought for another day.

“Alright, Sunshine. You feel pretty relaxed still, but I’m gonna work slow,” Mccree explained. He reached over Hanzo to grab the lube. He popped it open, and putting a good amount in his hand. He rubbed them together, warming up the gel. “You gotta talk to me during this, Hanzo. Make sure everything is okay.”

“Of course, Mister Mccree.” The older man put his face into Hanzo’s neck, and bit him again, kissing the mark as he released the skin. He kissed down his back again, and sat back on Hanzo’s thighs. He stared at the younger man’s ass for a moment, feeling amazed that he got to experience this.

Mccree hadn’t actually expected to hear back from Hanzo after he gave him his number. He was swiftly approaching forty, and had no business hitting on the younger man. He had been too distracted by the sight of the younger man’s thighs and ass to stop himself. Getting a text from Hanzo before the end of the day had been so surprising that he had jumped at the chance to go out on a date with him.

Mccree thought that it would end with one, there was no way that he would be able to please the younger man he had thought. He knew that he could buy him a few dates, but he had those relationships before and they just didn’t work in the long run. They gave him some satisfaction to take care of people, but overall, he wanted something more. Finding that in Hanzo had been the best thing. He was just so happy that they could talk and conversations, and he got to spoil the younger man. 

Hanzo was everything he had been looking for for years.

Mccree ran a finger down Hanzo’s crack, watching as his body shivered with the touch. He gripped both cheeks in his hands, not caring that he was smearing lube all over him. He pulled the cheeks apart, and looked at the pucker there, fingers almost aching to get in there. He shifted a bit, his own cock begging for some attention. He ignored it, he had important things to do. Like put Hanzo out of his misery - he looked like he was going to explode he was so red.

“Breathe, Sunshine.”

“Get on with it - stop looking.”

“Can’t help it, it’s so pretty.” Mccree ran his thumb around the rim as he talked, watching as the hole fluttered a bit and Hanzo clenched. He kept up the motion, waiting for Hanzo to breathe as instructed, feeling the tension drain out of the younger man’s body. He came a to a decision. “I’m gonna work you hard through this fourth orgasm. Hands only.”

“What?”

“After that, I’m gonna wring out a fifth from you, and we can come together. It will be romantic,” Mccree told him, and he could see Hanzo start to roll his eyes. He gently pulled his hole open a bit more, and slowly started to put in a finger. “Let me know if this is too much, Sunshine.”

Hanzo just nodded. Mccree kept slowly pushing his finger in, loving the feel of Hanzo’s hot hot hot walls. He was tight and smooth, and oh so nervous. He kept trying to push Mccree out, not breathing fully. The older man persisted, rubbing the small of Hanzo’s back. He got up to the first knuckle and stopped, making cooing noises at Hanzo. 

“Easy, easy. I know it’s difficult to relax, but we got some ways to go.” Hanzo breathed out slowly through his nose, knowing that this was the most difficult part. He had done it for others, and now it was his turn. He never imagined it would feel like this, so invasive, and slightly unsatisfying so far. Mccree pulled his hand back slowly, dragging across his walls.

“I, uh, I know that this, this takes time - I mean,” Hanzo struggled to get the words out, as Mccree continued to explore inside of him. The older man held him open with one hand, and gently rubbing at his hole preparing him for another finger. 

“Think eventually I can fit my whole hand in here?” Mister Mccree asked conversationally, almost idly. “Not today though, we’ll get there.”

“You want to, want to put your whole hand in me?”

“Well, you’re mine now. So, yes,” Mccree answered. He slipped a second finger in, and pushed up the first knuckle quicker than before. Hanzo held his breath, and Mccree waited for his body to adjust. He worked them both at the same time, pressing in and pulling out, Hanzo’s body adjusting a lot quicker than before. “Good boy.”

He patted his behind gently, still moving his fingers about inside of him. Hanzo clenched down a bit, and gave him a look over the shoulder; Mccree just smiled at that, and removed his fingers, squeezing more lube into the palm of his hand. He worked up slowly to four fingers, making sure that Hanzo was completely relaxed before seeking out his prostate.

Mccree gently worked his fingers inside of Hanzo, and moved his other hand between the younger man’s legs, rubbing behind his testicles. He rubbed insistently on the flesh, and sought out Hanzo’s prostate, brushing against it with the tips of all four fingers. Hanzo let out a loud moan, his body trying to push down against Mccree’s fingers. 

“That’s it,” the older man said, pressing more forcefully against his prostate. Hanzo’s body bucked, and his face scrunched up, a mix between pleasure and pain. Mccree stopped his motions. “Too much?”

“Don’t. Stop,” Hanzo gritted out, shifting back again, trying to get the older man to start again. He rubbed his face on the pillow, still looking back at the older man. “I’ve never - I didn’t think it would be like that. I didn’t realize -  _ oh oh oh _ .”

“That’s the way, Hanzo,” Mccree praised. He pushed harder against his perineum, and rubbed his prostate at the same time, the younger man almost choking on his moans. He lifted his body up a bit, and started rubbing his cock against the bed while Mccree massaged his insides. “Let it happen, Sunshine.”

“I’m trying, I’m trying - “ He came, words turning in a garbled moan, and his body shuddered through it, not a whole lot of cum spilling from his body. Hanzo felt a little broken, and very please at the same time. “Oh god.”

“Looks like you’re all out, Sunshine.” He pulled his fingers out, and kissed Hanzo’s cheek, wet and sloppy. He rubbed Hanzo’s inner thigh and leaned back, the younger man whining at the loss of contact. He looked at his handy work, Hanzo’s hole open and trying to clench air, not succeeding at all; he could slide right in. Mccree thumbed the rim, pulling it a bit more. “Hold on, I gotta get outta my pants. It’s what you’ve been wanting since this morning, no?”

Hanzo just nodded, breathing still a bit heavy. His eyes were barely opened, but he made an effort as he heard Mccree unzip his slacks. He turned over a bit, reaching out his hands. He could hear the older man laughing, and felt the bed shift as Mccree leaned even further away, and off the bed. Hanzo was too far gone to be embarrassed by his cry to get the older man back to him.

“ _ Sunshine _ ,” Mccree scolded. He pushed his pants down, hissing as his cock was finally released. He kicked his slacks and socks off, and practically dove back onto the bed, covering Hanzo with his body. The younger man cried out, and Mccree manhandled him back onto his back. He straddled his hips, taking both of Hanzo’s wrists in one hand and pinning them over his head.

“Nah, Mister Mccree, let me let me - “ Hanzo started, a low whine coming from the back of his throat as he kicked his legs about, and struggled to get out of Mccree’s grip. “I want - I want to touch it.”

“Ask nicely, and I’ll think about it,” Mccree said, voice teasing. He was more than ready to sink into Hanzo’s body, but he still wanted to torture the younger man a bit. Hanzo was just too fun to play with, and he wanted him to want to do this again with him. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Hanzo begged. He strained against Mccree’s hold, the older man chuckling. He shuffled up Hanzo’s chest, not letting him go. He rested his dick on Hanzo’s face, tightening his grip on the younger man’s wrists. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Mccree asked. Hanzo couldn’t form words, a slight whimper coming out of his mouth. He flicked his tongue out, and gave a little lick to Mccree. “Oh boy.”

Hanzo forced his eyes open, trying to focus on the cock literally right in front of him. It was bigger than it felt in Mccree’s pants, and not surprisingly, just as hairy as the rest of the man. It wasn’t the prettiest dick Hanzo had ever encountered: his pubic hair was messy, it leaned to the side too much, and had a barely curve. But Hanzo wanted it - and he knew that he wanted it because he  _ liked _ Mister Mccree. He gave another lick again to Mccree’s dick, actually liking the smooth flesh and coarse hair on his tongue. 

“I want you,” Hanzo whispered. He knew that if anyone else had pinned him down, and put their dick on his face he would leave. Hanzo liked that Mccree did it, liked that it was a show of the ownership that the older man had been talking about the entire time. “Please.”

“Alright, alright,” Mccree conceded, backing down his body again. His hairy body dragged across Hanzo’s smoother skin, and the younger man shuddered; Mccree kept his wrists in a tight grip, and used his free hand to lift up Hanzo’s hips a bit, inspecting him. “Still gaping I see.”

“Just stop - oh god, why would you - “ Hanzo complained, he turned his face away blushing. Mccree just laughed, and rubbed his rim. He liked watching it try to clench at nothing, how open he made the younger man. “Mister Mccree. . . “

“I’m gonna let go of your wrists so I can put on a condom - don’t move.” Hanzo nodded, and kept still as the older man released him. Mccree leaned over his body, grabbing a condom. He opened it easily, and slipped it on himself. Then slicked his cock up, making sure that he had more lube than necessary, wanting this to be as easy as possible. 

He lifted Hanzo’s legs higher, and rested them on his shoulders, biting his calf until the younger man shouted for him to let go. He slid up closer to him, the head of his cock just resting on the rim of his hole. Hanzo’s breathing sped up, and he rubbed the younger man’s legs, waiting for him to calm down a bit. He pushed in slowly as Hanzo’s breathing evened out, not stopping until he was fully seated inside of the younger man. 

“Fuck, Sunshine,” Mccree praised, relishing the feel of Hanzo clenching around him. It was an easy slide in, and the younger man looked completely gone. He kept his hands above his head, and his eyes looked glazed over. 

Mccree didn’t move out of the younger man, just rocked forward, applying more pressure onto his prostate. The moan that came out of the younger man spurred Mccree on, pulling back just slightly before slamming into him again. He was going to fulfill his promise to Hanzo, gonna split in half on his cock. He pushed deeper, coaxing out as many sounds out of him as possible. 

“Doing okay, Sunshine?” He grunted out, pulling back a bit waiting for a response from the younger man. Hanzo was already flushed and sweat covered, and whimpering a bit. 

“Keep going,” Hanzo whispered, gyrating his hips against Mccree. “I need you, I need you to go harder - I want to feel it for days.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Mccree replied, amused. “I can do that, Sunshine.”

He pulled all the way out, and took Hanzo’s legs off his shoulders. He turned the younger man over onto his stomach, and positioned him with his ass in the air, and head on a pillow. Mccree pulled his cheeks apart, and stuck both thumbs in, stretching him more. The younger man mewled, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling. 

“Mister Mccree, please.” Mccree let him go, and lined up against him, letting Hanzo take a deep breath before slamming back inside of him. The younger man let out a strangled cry. 

“I’m gonna keep you forever, Sunshine,” Mccree told him, covering Hanzo’s body with his own. He wrapped his hands on his pecs, and shifted him up into a seated position on his cock, fondling his nipples at the same time. He fucked into him pushing Hanzo’s body down at the same. 

Hanzo cried out, grinding down onto Mccree’s dick, relishing the feel of the older man inside him and all around him. The older man kept hitting his prostate and playing with his nipples, and Hanzo just felt overwhelmed, he was on the edge and he didn’t know what to do. He kept his hands at his side, not sure if Mister Mccree would let him touch himself since his instructions were clear to leave his hands be. 

Hanzo let out a cry, a full on weeping cry. His senses were overloaded as Mccree kept slamming into him, pushing his body down and the sound of flesh and lube being pulled out of him was too much. The older man bit his neck, and pinch his nipples, pulling them hard and twisting. Hanzo didn’t know if he wanted more, or if he wanted to escape. He could feel tears and snot running down his face as the Mccree started to go faster. 

“Still with me, Sunshine?” Mccree sounded breathless and rough, he didn’t stop stimulating Hanzo. He was purposely hitting his prostate with every stroke, trying to get the younger man off before he came as well. “Hanzo.”

“ _ Please _ .” His voice was scratchy, and he shook his head. He didn’t know what he was asking for; Mccree slowed down, and Hanzo panicked. “NO! I want, I want, you said,  _ oh oh oh, keep going- ! _ ” 

“You like this, don’t ya? Should’ve known,” Mccree whispered in his ear, biting at the lobe. He rolled his hips, and the younger screamed. “That’s a good boy. I’m gonna keep you prepped and ready at all times, always gaping, huh? Just so I can do this whenever I want.”

“Yes, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo sobbed. He could feel yet another orgasm building up inside of him, the tight, hot coil at the base of his own hard cock. He wasn’t sure if he was going to survive it, he knew that he had nothing left to give. “Whenever, whenever you want.”

“So good, Hanzo,” Mccree praised. He fucked up into him in rapid succession, one of his hands wandering down his chest to Hanzo’s cock. He stroked it in sync with his movements inside of Hanzo; the younger man sounding like he was choking on his tears. “You look so perfect like this.”

“I - “ Hanzo started, a wet sob coming out of his mouth. Mccree had yet to stop fucking into him, his hand pumping his cock roughly. Hanzo was on the edge, and he desperately wanted to tip over it.

“I love you,” Mccree whispered into Hanzo’s ear, and the younger man lost it. He orgasmed, dry and unrelenting, sure that his flesh was on fire from it. He cried out, strangled and stuttering, hands covering his face as he wept through the feeling. Hanzo felt like he would never come down from it. 

Mccree sped up his pace, rhythm skipping as Hanzo’s body clenched down as he experienced his orgasm. It was long and brought Mccree to his mercy, his own orgasm rocking through him moments later. He rocked through it coming hard. He gently laid Hanzo back down on his stomach, blanketing him with his own body. 

He stroked Hanzo’s hair, running a finger down his cheek. The younger man was breathing slowly, eyes glassy. His face was covered in tear streaks, drool, and snot. Mccree waited for his dick to soften a bit before gently pulling out, still stroking Hanzo’s face. The younger man let out a pathetic sound as he was emptied. Mccree gripped the base of his cock as he did so, making sure the condom didn’t fall out inside the younger man. 

“Sunshine,” he started, kissing the corner of his eye. “I will be right back, okay?”

Hanzo nodded, and Mccree rolled away. He walked into the en suite, removing and disposing of the condom, then fetching a washcloth and running it under warm water. He splashed his own face with water as well, taking stock of himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth. He wrung out the washcloth and went back to Hanzo in bed. 

“Sunshine,” Mccree whispered, gently wiping the younger man’s face with the washcloth, watching for signs that he was coming back to the real world. The younger man mewled at him, blinking almost sleepily and trying to escape the wet rag from touching his face. Mccree shushed him, and held his chin, intent on cleaning his face. “Stay still.”

“Mister Mccree,” Hanzo started, slowly coming back to him. He shivered, and Mccree wrapped him back up in his shirt. He peppered his face with kisses, rubbing a thumb on his hip. Hanzo let out a sigh. “Did you mean it?”

“Every word, Hanzo,” Mccree assured him, knowing exactly what the younger man was asking. He wrapped his arms around him, and tucked him close to his body. “I’m gonna keep you forever.”

“Hmmm, love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> so? how was it? please note that any mistakes are mine and mine alone, i wrote this in like five days and only read over it once. feel free to let me know if anything is wonky. also, send me comments, please!! thank you so much for reading. xoxo
> 
> don't forget you can always drop by and visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
